Shikamaru, bésala
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Shikamaru está teniendo problemas para formular una frase coherente. No es fácil, realmente. Y menos porque ella es una mujer de lo más problemática. Song-fic, con la canción 'Bésala' de La Sirenita.


**SHIKAMARU, BÉSALA**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo sólo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro. Además, la canción 'Bésala' es propiedad de Disney.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percusión, cuerdas.<strong>_

_**Viento, letra.**_

Shikamaru no podía maldecir más a su suerte. Se encontraba en un establecimiento que, si bien no era un bar de mala muerte, para él no era lo mejor de lo mejor. A diferencia de su acompañante. Si bien Temari no mostraba mucha efusividad, parecía bastante cómoda. Era sumamente incómodo para él porque el ambiente de una u otra forma podría impulsarlo a hacer una locura de la cual no podría salir vivo, o también estaba el riesgo de que su amistad con la rubia de Suna se terminase.

Un instrumento de percusión adormeciendo los sentidos mediante suaves y preciosas melodías, el viento que se colaba por la ventana le añadía cierta frescura. Aunque ello no le quitaba tensión a Shikamaru.

La oportunidad perfecta para declararse. Pero no se sentía listo aún.

_**Ella está,**_

_**Ahí sentada frente a ti.**_

_**No te ha dicho nada aún,**_

_**Pero algo te atrae.**_

Se encontraban en una mesa apartada del bullicio que se hacía. Frente a frente, aunque sin mirarse, estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Disfrutando la música acústica. Shikamaru miró a Temari, quien tenía la vista perdida en el ocaso que se representaba afuera. El vidrio dejaba filtrar los rayos del atardecer, pintando el rostro de la rubia. Sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con ese toque dorado.

El silencio de la rubia no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Muy, muy nervioso.

_**Sin saber por qué,**_

_**Te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya.**_

Miró los labios indiferentes que le apetecían. Se moría por hacer esos labios de su propiedad. Anhelaba con todas sus ganas ser el dueño de esos labios. Ya.

_**Sí. La quieres.**_

_**Si la quieres, mírala.**_

_**Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle.**_

_**No hay qué decir.**_

_**No hay nada que decir y ahora ¡bésala!**_

Una idea se le ocurrió, aunque era por completo suicida. Planeando cómo comenzar. Primero, hacía sus deseos internos realidad y la besaría. Después, le diría sus sentimientos por más problemático que fuera. De ahí en adelante, se lo dejaría a la suerte.

La miró. Ella seguía aún en su mundo, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas.

Posó su mano sobre la de Temari que yacía en la mesa. La kunoichi se Suna se percató de eso rápidamente pues salió de su ensoñación. Extrañada aunque sin decir nada aún, lo miró fijamente.

El Nara se inclinó hacia ella, en silencio. El rostro de Temari se mostró asombrado ante la cercanía de su compañero, tanto que se le cortó la respiración.

-¿Sucede algo, Shikamaru? -

-No, sólo quería decirte que... - titubeante, tragó saliva.- ahora vuelvo. Tengo que ir al baño.- sonrió con nerviosismo.

Temari asintió, mirando con duda por lo dicho. Frustrado, Shikamaru se levantó e intentó parecer tranquilo mientras caminaba en dirección al baño.

_**Canten conmigo.**_

_**Shalalalalala.**_

_**¿Qué pasó?**_

_**Él no se atrevió y no la besará.**_

Se miró en el espejo del baño. El nerviosismo se le notaba demasiado. Incluso sentía su cuerpo temblar. ¡Demonios! Jamás pensó que se encontraría en una situación similar. Problemática, más que eso.

Se limpió la cara y las manos, pues había empezado a sudar.

_**Shalalalalala**_

_**¡Qué horror!**_

_**Qué lástima me da,**_

_**Ya que la perderá.**_

Mierda. Eso sí que era ser cobarde. De ver a alguien más en su lugar seguramente sentiría lástima por no controlar algo tan sencillo como eso.

¡Qué problemático!

_**El momento es, en esta laguna azul.**_

_**Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes.**_

_**No ha dicho nada y no lo hará sino la besas ya.**_

Regresó con Temari. Al parecer desde que se había ido, ella había regresado a su ensoñación con el exterior.

Tendría que darse ánimos y darse prisa. Hacerlo ya. El tiempo no estaba a su favor, ya que ella regresaría a su aldea mañana en la mañana. Y no volvería en un buen tiempo.

_**Shalalalalala.**_

_**¡No hay por qué temer, no te va a comer!**_

_**Ahora, ¡bésala!**_

_**Shalalalalala.**_

_**¡Sin dudar, no lo evites más!**_

_**Ahora, ¡bésala!**_

No podía seguir evitando ese momento cómo venía haciéndolo desde hace tiempo. Si había la posibilidad de que ella le correspondiese, podría perderla.

_**Shalalalalala.**_

_**Por favor, escucha la canción.**_

_**¡Ahora, bésala!**_

_**Shalalalalala.**_

_**Es mejor que te decidas ya.**_

_**¡Ahora bésala!**_

_**¡Bésala!**_

_**¡Bésala!**_

_**¡Bésala!**_

_**¡Bésala!**_

Infundiéndose ánimos, avanzó hacia la rubia. La tomó de la mano haciendo que despabilara de sus pensamientos de nuevo. Sujetándola de la cintura, pensó que ya no había marcha atrás.

La besó con todos los sentimientos contenidos que Temari le provocaba. Al sentir su beso correspondido, con más seguridad la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Cuando el aire le faltó a ambos, se separaron. La emoción brillaba en los ojos de ambos.

Lo había logrado.

-¿Sabes? En Suna si quieres captar la atención de una persona, con llamarla por su nombre es suficiente. Aquí en Konoha sí que son raros.- comentó Temari.

-Te amo.- dijo acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de la rubia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Espero les haya gustado! Volví a subirlo porque lo corregí, el anterior dejó de gustarme.<strong>_

_**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
><strong>_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
